I've Had a Merry Time With You
by WhatTheF-ckHaveYouDoneLately
Summary: Dean and Castiel meet up with Erik and Charles in a bar on Christmas. Jealous!Cas and jealous!Charles ahead. Also, some major smut for both pairings ensues. Dean/Castiel and Charles/Erik fluff. Merry Christmas Arashi!


**Author's Note:**

**Merry Christmas, Arashi! My dear friend who introduced me to the epic fandom of X-MEN! OMG I love XMFC, and Cherik. All thanks to the nudging of you and one other person (*pokes Kim*) and of course for you sending me the DL link. Thank you so much and also thanks for being such an awesome friend. I hope you have a truly amazing Christmas, virtual sister of mine. You deserve one :-)**

**A quick note. One, graphic smut. Don't like it, don't read it. Two, jealous!Cas and jealous!Charles ahead. Hehe. Three, this is slightly AU so that XMFC was set in modern times. You can fudge the details with the whole Cold War thing if you want.**

**Thanks for reading and you all have a Merry Christmas!**

* * *

><p>"I do not entirely understand the concept of this outing," Castiel deadpanned.<p>

Dean chuckled, throwing an arm around his angel's shoulders. "It's Christmas, man."

Before Cas could shoot into a lecture about the holiday's inaccuracy, Dean put a hand over his mouth and pulled him into the cozily lit bar. Mistletoe hung every six inches along the edges of the ceiling, poinsettias decorated the tables, and garland was strung in front of the bar. A Christmas tree stood in the corner, accented by lights and ornaments of solid color or bearing the emblems of various alcohols. Dean loved that damn tree. Castiel looked around curiously, pulling off the black gloves Dean had bought him for Winter despite telling the hunter angels didn't get cold. He loved Dean for the gesture, though.

"So, whaddya think?" Dean asked, sliding Castiel's trench coat off his shoulders and taking his gloves.

"It's lovely. Very…homey."

"Wait 'til you have some of their eggnog. Then someone tying their shoelaces would be homey. Let's just say it's a little more nog than egg." Dean grinned and winked at Cas, who smiled shyly. He had never smiled much before the almost Apocalypse and after choosing to stay with Dean after it was averted and he raised Sam, he had started trying to smile sometimes. He was still self conscious about it but was trying to adjust.

Dean wrapped his arms around Castiel and kissed him soundly. Cas wrapped his arms around Dean's neck and returned the kiss just as passionately. When they pulled away, Dean smiled and said, "Merry Christmas, Cas."

"Merry Christmas, Dean."

Dean smiled again, and his time the angel's smile in return was so bright that it lit up the room.

...

"I have to lesson plan, Erik! I can't very well do that if I'm hungover."

"Oh stop you're bitching, Charles. It's Christmas for god's sake."

"But-"

"No buts. You're going to get hammered, you're going to relax for once in your life, then we're going to stumble our way home because we're too drunk to drive and then we'll have madly hot sex. Any more questions?"

Charles laughed, shoulders losing some of their tension. He kissed Erik's cheek. "How can I refuse an offer like that?"

They sat down at the bar, ordering a couple of beers. Eggnog was festive and whatnot but simply wasn't their style. A few of them later, Charles leaned over to Erik with a grin and gave him a kiss hardly suitable for public. When he pulled back Erik was blinking in pleasant shock. German accent more pronounced with sudden arousal, he asked what that was for. Charles smiled and pointed upwards with a suggestive raise of the eyebrows.

"Mistletoe."

"Are there any stipulations on_ where _the rules say you can kiss while under mistletoe…?" Erik ventured hopefully.

Charles swatted him on the arm. "Later, darling."

Erik sighed in defeat, taking a long drink to diffuse the sudden heat in his face. And in other places. Charles was smirking contently, being a damn tease when he got some alcohol in him. Erik would have taken that into account when bringing Charles out to a bar if he didn't enjoy his mutant partner's teasing so much. Something he often thought while looking at Charles was _How can something so nerdy be so sexy?_ It was perplexing to say the least. It was something about the eyes, the accent. The coy looks across rooms when Charles didn't think anyone but Erik would notice. Even the nerdiness. Somehow it all made Charles into one big package of sex on legs.

When he could resist no longer, he leaned over and kissed Charles fiercely, winding his hand through that dark, wavy hair and sliding his tongue into the telepath's open mouth. Charles moaned softly and wrapped his arms around Erik. No one even told them to get a room; everyone in the bar was drunk and they weren't the only ones doing some seriously pornographic kissing. Charles didn't even flinch when a hand slipped between his legs and cupped his rapidly hardening erection. He pressed forward into Erik's touch, nails digging into his partner's broad shoulders.

"Want to go home?" Charles asked breathlessly.

Erik chuckled. "We just got here."

"Yes. I am aware." He raised his fingers to his temple and projected images of himself naked and panting under Erik and smiled when Erik started cursing in German.

His master plan was foiled when the taller mutant's eyes fixed over his head, lips quirking up in an amused smirk when he saw whatever it was he was so fixated on. Charles watched him irritably. Surely he was more entertaining than whatever - or, and they better fear his wrath if this was the case, _who_ever - was behind him. He turned and saw a tanned, green eyed man sitting with a bottle of Corona in hand. Against his shoulder was a disheveled, dark head. The pair was sickeningly adorable even to Charles. Well, then again that was probably just because Erik seemed so bloody pleased to see the taller one. The very _handsome _taller one.

"Who's that?" Charles questioned tersely.

"Dean Winchester."

Erik didn't give a straighter answer, just got up and walked over to the man. Charles followed irritably.

...

Dean wrapped his arm around Castiel's shoulder, kissing the top of his angel's head. Cas smiled and snuggled closer. They were situated side by side in a booth nearby the bar, cuddling and acting like any other couple. It surprised Dean how much he enjoyed it. But why wouldn't he? Sam was fished out of the Hell hole, Bobby was as much of a lovable grouch as ever, demons had been laying low since word of Lucifer's capture had gotten out, and he had Cas. For once life was good. He had every intention of enjoying it to its fullest. Especially right now, with Castiel curled into his side for warmth even though it was heated in the bar. Girly or not he liked how much his angel depended on him.

And just when he thought life couldn't get any better, he saw Erik Lensherr.

He grinned and looked up as the copper haired man approached the table, followed by a visibly agitated man with some of the brightest blue eyes Dean had ever seen. Castiel's were far more beautiful, but he couldn't help but notice even from a distance how bright the smaller man's were. Cas lifted his head and watched tentatively as the two men approach. Without even realizing he was doing it, he burrowed closer to Dean as if for protection. He was weary of strangers, always worrying a demon or angel would come after them for trapping their respective leaders.

"Dean, long time no see, comrade," Erik greeted.

Dean held out a hand and shook Erik's. "Haven't seen you since I thought you were going to eat me or somethin'."

At the words "eat me" both Charles and Cas turned to their lovers in question. Then Charles eyed Dean reproachfully and Cas fixed an identical glare on Erik. Neither of the boys noticed for they were too busy catching up. Charles pressed his fingers to his temple and Dean groaned, clutching his head as if was splitting open. Cas immediately took Dean's face in his hands and asked if he was okay, what was going on. Meanwhile Erik pulled Charles to his side and scolded him playfully. Charles glared up at him and pushed him away with a huff.

"That was weird. I got this major headache all of a sudden. Huh. Must be the eggnog." Dean shrugged and assured Cas he was fine. Then he slid Castiel gently out of the way so he could follow Erik to the bar, both of them exchanging what had been going on in their lives. Their ditched partners stared after them in shock.

Charles sputtered. "He just…"

"Why did he…?" Cas blinked, a little hurt by Dean's dismissal.

"Those…"

"The sorry…"

"Bastards!" they chorused.

Then they noticed each other for the first time, both having been too busy eye-smiting the other's boyfriends. Charles laughed and turned to Castiel, holding out his hand. "Charles Xavier. Oxford Professor, telepathic mutant and apparent founder of the Forgotten Boyfriends Society. Nice to meet you."

"Castiel. Angel of the Lord."

Both titles were so strange that neither was surprised. Charles, however, dropped his jaw before smiling as if he had just won the lottery. He stared down at Castiel's hand and flipped it over, examining it. "Angel? An _actual _angel? Really?"

"Y-yes," Cas stuttered, slightly alarmed by the man's excitement and wishing for Dean to come save him.

"That is…oh my word! This is so groovy!"

"Groovy?" Castiel repeated. The word didn't even sound right spoken in his deep baritone.

"Yes! Oh, my friend, you are a mutant. You have a mutation and a very _groovy _mutation…"

Castiel listened to him with his head tilted. What a curious creature this Charles thing was.

...

"I think we pissed off our dates," Dean laughed.

Erik pointed to where they stood by the booth, Charles going on excitedly. "Looks like they're getting on alright without us. Your Castiel's doomed. Angel? Charles'll have a field day with that."

They had explained to each other their partners and Erik had said that while Dean was saving the world from the devil, he was saving it from a psychotic mutant. Then he had looked at Charles and said that if it hadn't been for that crazy ass telepath that he probably would have wound up just like Shaw, the man that killed his mother. Dean had nodded empathically. Sam had gone through the same fear that he was bound to be as evil as Azazel, but like Erik he had overcome it. Now the world was at peace and so were the Winchesters as well as Erik and Charles.

The two had met when Dean caught wind of a bunch of Nazi descendants being killed by metal over and over. Sam had suggested it was just a serial killer and it was best left up to the FBI, but there was something that felt unnatural about the killings so they pursued it. Dean was the one to finally catch up with Erik and had realized exactly what they were up against when every knife and gun he owned was flung from his grasp with a simple flick of Erik's gaze or wave of his hand. Unarmed, he'd had no choice but to listen when Erik explained he was after the man that murdered his mother and that the people he'd killed were that man's accomplices. Dean had let it go and ceased trying to find a way to kill the mutant. If there was anything he understood, it was getting revenge on the bastards that killed your mom. The two had a couple of drinks and parted on good terms.

Now, after lightly teasing each other about knowing the other would turn out gay, they walked back over to their partners. Charles and Cas sat across from each other in the booth, Charles enraptured by Castiel telling him about Heaven. They looked up to their dates with glares when Dean and Erik walked back over. The two exchanged feared glances, both fearing the wraths of Charles and Castiel. But some apologies, explanations, and kisses later, the two couples were sitting across from each other in the booth as happy as ever. Castiel cuddled back up to Dean and Charles let Erik take his hand and lace them together on the table. All was forgiven.

An hour later they were smashed and ready to go home. Dean stood up and shook Erik's hand. "It was good seeing you again."

"Same to you. Merry Christmas to you two," Erik said.

"Back at you."

Castiel and Charles hugged like the girls they were. "It was such a pleasure meeting you, Mr. Winchester."

"It was nice meeting you too…Winchester?" Cas blinked.

"Yes…Mr…oh! I'm so sorry, my mistake, I didn't know," Charles babbled nervously.

"What do you mean?" Dean asked, putting his arms around Castiel's waist from behind.

Charles pointed between them. "I thought the two of you were married. You act like you are."

Both of them blushed profusely and stuttered out denials, but as they left, Dean looked to Erik and mouthed, "Not yet."

...

"I'll be so glad when we're back in London," Charles said, folding himself onto the bed in their hotel room.

Erik laughed, unfastening his belt with his power and flinging it carelessly across the room with his pants following shortly after. "You're the one that wanted to come down to South Dakota to see that cousin of yours."

"She just had a baby and wanted me down for Christmas! Thankfully she let me escape yesterday so you and I could spend today together, though. I just want to go home. I miss London."

Erik peeled his shirt off and laid next to Charles. "Let's break this bed in then, shall we?"

Charles grinned and straddled Erik's waist, pressing down into the metal bender's hardness. Erik growled and ripped Charles' sweater off, divesting him also of the shirt underneath and his pants. In underwear only, they shifted until Erik was on top of Charles, pulling one of the telepath's legs over his waist. The blue eyes he loved so much were burning bright with desire. Their mouths met in a fiery kiss, Charles reaching up to grab Erik's hair, Erik thrusting his hips downward into Charles' groin. Underwear was torn off and thrown away.

_Fuck me, _Charles gasped directly into Erik's mind. Erik hastens to comply, lubricating his fingers before sliding them inside of Charles. The telepath pushes down against them and growls for more. Erik laughs softly and tells him "Patience, Charles." He is glared at for this but it isn't very intimidating when Charles is shaking with need while trying to look authoritive. Erik doesn't laugh, though, in fear he will get world's worst headache like the last time he denied Charles sex. He had been at the mercy of Charles wanting to be fucked…never again.

He withdrew his fingers and leaned down to press his lips softly against the beautifully red ones of his lover. Charles finally accepted slowing down the pace and returned it just as gently, his fingers winding in and out of Erik's hair. He gasped in pleasure as he felt Erik push inside of him. They had done this countless times, the first being the week they spent training the teen mutants, but it never stopped feeling uniquely perfect every time. Frenzied desire started abating into something slower and sweeter as they moved together on the bed. Erik hit Charles' prostate and the smaller man gasped, burying his face in the side of Erik's neck. His palms pressed against the metal bender's lower back. Erik started kissing down the softness of Charles' neck and eliciting soft moans from his lover.

The whitish gold lights strung all over in the room for the season cast a soft glow on their skin. Charles was dizzy with pleasure but still had the presence of mind to be mesmerized with how they illuminated Erik's eyes, which stared down into his as their pace started to increase. But their touches never became any less tender. The hands that moved to pin Charles' wrists to the bed laced together with the telepath's fingers, laying their now joined hands on either side of Charles head as they felt themselves getting close. Charles shook with the disparity to release.

Neither knew when sex, _fucking_, turned to lovemaking. But it did. It was slow and passionate. Charles arched off the bed as he felt his climax hit him, eyes going unfocused and reducing his vision to small, translucent orbs representing the lights above him and Erik's fuzzy outline. He felt his lover release inside of them and they held each other until it was over. Even then Erik didn't move from on top of Charles and the smaller man found that he wasn't bothered by how heavy Erik was. Quite the contrary. He felt not only safe under his lover's reassuring weight but warm against the slight chill that had settled over the room.

"Charles," Erik started, accent thickened with sated contentment. "There's something I've been meaning to ask you."

Charles looked at him questioningly, then he saw the ring.

"Charles Francis Xavier…" Erik smirked when he noticed Charles' eyes narrow at the use of his middle name, but they softened when he said, "Will you do me the honor of becoming my husband?"

...

"Is everyone asleep? You're certain?" Castiel confirmed as Dean trailed his tongue down his neck.

"Snug as a bug in a rug."

"Then will you…can we…?" Even aroused out of his mind he was embarrassed to say it.

Dean spared him and threw him down on the floor, a foot from the Christmas tree. After exchanging presents Bobby and Sam had gone to bed and somehow Dean and Cas had found themselves against a wall making out like a couple of teenagers. Now, seeing Castiel laid out before him, Dean's erection was getting painful. He made quick work of wriggling out of his jeans and underwear before pulling Castiel's slacks down his legs and over his feet. Then he did the same with the angel's underwear and flung them over his shoulder. There was something dirty about being naked and panting under a Christmas tree…it even seemed to turn Cas on quite a bit.

"I'm disgracing my heritage fornicating on the day I am supposed to celebrate Jesus' birth," Castiel said breathily.

Dean licked the shell of the angel's ear, feeling Cas shiver under him. "Want me to stop?"

"No," Castiel whimpered, rocking his hips against Dean's. "Please no."

He was begging and they hadn't even got started yet. Now that was sexy right there. Dean slid his fingers into Castiel's mouth and didn't even try to hold back the moan that rose in his throat as he watched the angel suck them eagerly. He had a feeling once inside, he wouldn't last long. His cock was so hard he felt like it was going to explode if he didn't start humping the nearest object, which was Cas or the Christmas tree. He opted for the former. When he saw the glint in his angel's eye, he knew this was one of those nights when Cas wanted it hard, fast, and filthy. That look turned Dean on in ways he had never imagined.

"You want me to fuck you?" he whispered in Castiel's ear, sliding his hand down to stroke Cas' erection.

Cas arched off the floor with a high pitched noise of pleasure. "Yes."

"You want me to shove my cock up in you and fuck you into the floor until you scream?"

Castiel moaned, gasping out a very throaty, "_Yes. _Dean, please, oh God please. Fuck me."

Begging and using the Lord's name in vain all it one sentence. Dean took that as a good sign. He slid both hands between Castiel's legs, smirking when the angel watched him curiously. Instead of replying verbally, he pushed two fingers inside without any forewarning. Cas yelped in surprise but opened his legs wide, knees sideways against the floor. Dean slid his left two fingers in with his right, filling that tight passage so much Castiel writhed from the burn but moaned as his cock leaked pre-come. And Dean was just getting to the good part.

He didn't give Castiel a second of warning before what he did next. Just acted, just put two fingers against either side of the tightness of Castiel's entrance and used them to spread it open wide. Cas shouted out something that sounded Enochain, begging over and over again for Dean to fuck him like it was a prayer. Dean was so hard it hurt, too far gone into lust to even think about teasing Cas any longer. He slid his fingers out and buried himself inside Castiel in one hard thrust. Cas cried out and his hands flew up to grasp Dean's shoulders. He wrapped his legs tightly around his hunter's waist. Dean braced his hands on the floor aside Castiel's head and started fucking into him with wild abandon.

As he expected, it wasn't very long at all before he was close. Castiel was screaming his name like they wasn't anyone else in the house, sweat slicked both of them, and Dean was thrusting in and out of Castiel's tightness feverishly. A rivulet of sweat trickled down his back to the dip in his spine. Cas clawed at his back, moaning that he was close, _so close. _Dean gave one more forceful hit to his prostate and the angel flew over the edge. His channel clenched around Dean and the human yelled out in ecstasy. Then the shadow of his wings flashed, on the floor and arched high above his head. The sight of them sent Dean into the most powerful orgasm he had ever experienced. He pulled Cas up against him, hands gripping the angel as if it would keep him grounded from the climax so strong it threatened to tear him right out of reality itself. Castiel's hair was drenched in sweat and almost completely plastered to his skull.

Finally they stilled. Dean lowered Cas gently back to the ground, laying down beside him. He disengaged carefully. Castiel didn't waste any time in curling up to Dean's side, arms going around his hunter's waist. He nuzzled Dean's neck lovingly. Somehow even after such mindless, rough sex, there was still something heart-twisting about how Castiel felt in his arms. The sweat on their bodies started to cool and left them shivering. Dean wrapped his arms tighter around his angel to keep him warm. Castiel looked up at him and smiled slightly, like he was amused. His hand lay splayed on Dean's chest.

"What?" Dean asked.

"They affected you."

Dean's eyebrows lifted. "Huh?"

"My wings. You saw them and came. I didn't know you liked them so…sensually."

Dean's cheeks colored. Then he remembered. "Oh, damn. I just about forgot your present. Kind of ironic what Charles said earlier, really."

"You already gave me my present." A new, lined trench coat for winter. His for Dean was a leather wrist cuff bearing the Enochian sigil for love.

"Not the important one." Grinning like a fiend, Dean slipped his hand up in the tree and withdrew a small box nestled at the base of the branches. It was unnoticeable to the naked eye. Cas watched, confused.

"I'm actually kind of scared you're not going to want this," Dean admitted.

"I know I will love it."

Dean opened the box, and a sapphire flanked diamond was caught by the light. "Then Castiel…will you marry me?"

...

The following Christmas they had a double wedding. And of course, Sam cried. He shared tissues with Raven.


End file.
